Nothing to Fear
by Roninarnia
Summary: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Gene Khan, Rick Jones, and Jean Grey are kidnapped by an Evil Organization who plan to force them and others to help take over... Read and Review. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Iron Man Armored Adventures Belongs to is owners and my OCs belong to me.  
**

**Warning: Has references to Torture and Brainwashing.  
**

* * *

Matilda covered her ears as one of the imprisoned Teenagers screamed in agony.

Matilda like many of the other prisoners was a mutant. Unlike the others she had been robbed of the power of speech.

A long scar went down her throat and her pretty ginger hair was unkempt. The guards found cruel fun in tormenting the mute creature until she squeaked in distress and she never ever smiled.

Matilda adjusted her glasses and peered at her cellmate. This was a rare normal human that had been experimented on and turned into a weapon by their captors.

The human had a slight British accent and smiled a good deal. She was female with black hair and gray eyes and dressed in a black tunic, Jeans, and combat boots. The girl had recently allowed her mutant companion to escape and was sentenced to two weeks in the windowless cell.

She smiled at Matilda "Hello there! I'm Imogen or Imy. What where you saddled with?"

Matilda hesitated but replied in her mind _"I'm Tildy or Matilda."_

Imogen jumped but grinned "Your a telepath huh? Neat."

_"Aren't you scared Imogen?"_ Matilda choose to ignore the Telepath question

Imogen's face hardened "Nothing scares me Tildy least of all these cowards."

The teens screams got louder.

Matilda hid under the bed of straw and whimpered wishing she was like Imy.

Even Imogen seemed a bit unsettled and shouted "Oi! Keep it down we're tryin to sleep!"

The scream reached a higher pitch until it sounded unearthly.

Matilda started crying to herself.

Imogen shook her head and muttered "Stupid lot doesn't know enough to pass out."

* * *

Tony woke up bond and gagged next to Jean Grey. Across from him was Gene who was wide awake and glaring. Rick Jones and Bruce Banner where both unconscious though Bruce showed signs of coming around.

Jean Grey 'said' to Tony _"Where are we? What happened?"_

Tony shrugged.

A door slammed open "Get them freaks out."

* * *

R**ead and Review. This is a bit darker then what I'm used to but I'm giving it a whirl.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron Man Armored Adventures Belongs to is owners and my OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

Three big gruff men separated the four teens and man into two groups

1. Jean Grey, Tony, and Bruce.

2. Gene and Rick.

The guards herded them apart "Put those two boys with the mute and Imy. The other three can go into the outdoor compound." A taller older man ordered.

As they dragged them apart Bruce started to turn into the Hulk "Bad men no hurt Rick!"

The guard unceremoniously stabbed Bruce with a syringe "Shaddup."

* * *

Gene and Rick where thrown inside a small dirty cell.

One of the guards sniggered "Enjoy your new home."

Gene threw himself against the door "Let me out!"

Rick stared "That...Thats not going to work."

Gene rounded on him "So?!"

Rick held up his hands "Okay fine. Beat yourself off the door until you turn blue."

While Gene continued slamming into the door Rick looked around.

He noticed a pair of blue eyes looking out at him from the straw.

Rick knelt down "Hi. I can see you."

A small redheaded girl dressed in a long orange shirt and striped leggings popped out _"Hi. I'm Tildy or Matilda."_

Rick yelled "AHHHH!" And fell backward.

The girl stood up _"Whats the matter?"_

Rick pointed at her "Your voice is in my head."

She shrugged _"Sorry. I'm Tildy or Matilda."  
_

Rick stood up "I'm Rick. Nice to meet you Tildy."

Gene looked at him weird "Great now your loosing it and I'm responsible for you."

Rick sighed "Kid-whose-name-I-do-not-know This girl is a Telepath."

"I'm Gene."

Rick rolled his eyes "Whatever."

Gene went back to kicking the door "Let us out!"

Another girl came out from the straw, walked over, and whacked Gene in the head "Shut up or we'll all catch it!"

Gene said "Ow! Hey!"

Imogen said "Shush! Do you want the guards to beat us? I sure don't I'm in enough trouble because of my derned moral code."

Gene quieted down but glared at her.

Imogen glared back "Yeah the manly glare scares me."

* * *

Tony stood next to Jean. It was freezing outside and they where both shivering.

A stern man with a handgun said in thickly accented English "You vill do as I say and not ask any stupid questions! Into zee compound!"

Tony and Jean where greeted by an empty eyed boy "Hello." He said in a monotone "I am number 980."

Jean said "I'm...Jean."

"I'm Tony."

Number 980 stared "Those a are not numbers." He laid back down.

A Jamaican boy rolled his eyes "Never mind him mon." He offered his hand "I'm Rory. He's Ivan but to avoid a spazz attack you should just call him 980."

Tony nodded "Okay... How long have you been here?"

The older boy shrugged "Five maybe six years mon but I haven't been brainwashed yet."

Tony asked "Why?"

"Because every night I repeat my name, age, race, religion, and social security number. Keeps you sane."

* * *

R**ead and Review. This is a bit darker then what I'm used to but I'm giving it a whirl.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron Man Armored Adventures Belongs to is owners and my OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

The next morning Imogen was singing to herself "James Jacob..."

Gene groaned "Its too early Imogen go to sleep."

Imogen stared blankly "What are you talking about? We slept in."

Gene rose from the straw and glared "Its 3:00AM! Are you insane?"

Meanwhile Matilda was making chirping noises and beaming at everyone.

Gene looked at her "Well what are you so happy about?"

Matilda smiled _"Its Morning!"_

The smaller girl shook Rick _"Rise and shine sleeping_ beauty!"

Rick looked at her "Go to sleep." He rolled over.

Imogen kicked him "Get up or the guards will get you up. You know how they do that? They toss you down the hall and into a wall."

Rick stood up and leaned against the wall "So tired..."

The guard opened the door and barked "March out to mess hall!"

* * *

Tony was dragged roughly from bed and tossed out into the cold rain "Get up! Time for brekkers! move it or lose it!"

Jean Grey whispered "What time is it? Where's Bruce?"

Tony looked around "Its around 3:00 and He's over there."

Bruce stood in the rain looking miserable and muttering.

One of the guards shouted "Get in line!" He seemed to be in a foul mood.

A taller boy with green skin wet himself suddenly. The guard flew at him pummeling the poor kid until he started to cry.

Tony yelled "Hey stop it!" He tried to get between the guard and the boy.

The next thing he knew the guard had belted him over the head.

Jean Grey screamed in horror.

The guard dragged him up and threw him at Jean and Rory "Take him to Mess!"

* * *

R**ead and Review. This is a bit darker then what I'm used to but I'm giving it a whirl.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron Man Armored Adventures Belongs to is owners and my OCs belong to me.  
**

* * *

Jean Grey was bandaging up Tony's head with a piece of Rory's shirt "Are you alright?"

Tony sighed "I guess." he winced "Owww."

Rory shook his head "Your brave mon but your pretty stupid too."

Tony rolled eyes "Wow thanks."

A tall intimidating man strode in.

The teenagers all quieted down.

He spoke "Due to recent events Imogen is being placed in her cell permanently but will be reinstated as an assassin."

The man pointed at Tony "You will be her new partner."

The man continued "I am the General. I am the Law here. Obey or suffer."

He turned sharply on his heel and walked out.

* * *

Rick looked at Matilda "We suffer anyway. I don't think it matters."

Matilda shrugged _"I'd rather not suffer any more then I am now. Just go with it."_

* * *

_Training Room _

Imogen was doing pushups alongside Tony "I'm Imogen Roberts."

Tony panted "Tony Stark."

Imogen asked "Howard Starks son?"

Tony looked at her funny "One of the kids told me you'd been here since you where 12. How do you know who my dad is?"

"I get out more then the average kid here being a paid murderer and all. Also your dads famous."

Tony said "That's true...What are they up to?"

The girl looked around and said "Tell ya when they let us into the open air."

* * *

_The Grim Reapers Infirmary (Nickname)_

Bruce and Jean where led into a dark room that smelled like medicine.

The guard seemed nervous "You will be serving here with Number 590 AKA Healer."

She raced out of the room.

A pale thin boy shook their hands "I'm 590 or Healer. Welcome to the Sickbay."

He led them to a long table "Your first job will be to make bandages out of old uniforms."

After Mark showed them what to do he left them on their own.

Jean Grey shuddered "I don't like this place."

Bruce nodded in agreement "Me neither."

* * *

_Outdoor training course AKA Hells playground_

Gene was standing in between Rick and a grouchy looking girl with purplish hair.

The girl grumbled "Stupid guards making us go through the very stupid obstacle course in the equally stupid rain..."

"GO!"

Gene found himself being knocked down and dragged through the mud by the girl "Move it kid or they start shooting!"

Rick raced up the wall and fell into a thorn bush "YOW!"

The girl leaped over Rick "Keep moving!"

Soon they had made it through the course. All the teens participating where tired, hurt, and grumpy.

The guard barked "Again!"

They all groaned and started back across.

Rick sighed "This is gonna be a looong day."

* * *

R**ead and Review. I have nightmares about obstecale courses like the one in this story.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iron Man Armored Adventures Belongs to is owners and my OCs belong to** me**  
**

I believe in only one thing and that thing is human liberty. If ever a man is to achieve anything like dignity, it can happen only if superior men are given absolute freedom to think what they want to think and say what they want to say. I am against any man and any organization which seeks to limit or deny that freedom … the superior man can be sure of freedom only if it is given to all men.

-H.L Mecken

* * *

_Outdoor Break._

Tony collapsed under a makeshift hut beside Imogen.

Imogen brushed his hair out of his face "You okay Stark?"

Tony shook his head.

"It gets worse. Just be glad you get to keep your name." Imogen said.

Tony asked "Why do Assassins get to keep their names?"

Imogen shrugged "They want us to stay and help them. In reality we are probably their biggest threat because we know how to kill them."

Tony decided to ignore the last part and asked "What do they want help with?"

Imogen looked around and said "They want to enslave the free world."

Tony asked "Why?"

"They're scumbags." Imogen stated simply "That and they hate freedom and anything to do with it."

A guard banged on the hut "Shaddup in there!"

* * *

Gene was dozing in a hut not far away. Rick and the Purple haired girl where watching the rain fall.

Rick looked at her "I'm Rick."

"Georgia." She grunted.

There was an awkward silence.

"How long have you been here?" Rick asked.

Georgia thought "Since I was 11. They grabbed me from a rest stop in Arizona."

Rick asked "how did they do that?"

Georgia sighed "We had stopped to take a break while driving straight through to Oregon. I woke up at midnight and went to the restroom. On my way back they caught me. That was back when they snatched any old kid they saw. Now they watch you before grabbing you."

Rick shuddered at the thought of somebody following him and Bruce.

* * *

_Sickbay _

Healer nodded approvingly "Good job for your first time. Now I want you to take these bodies out and bury them."

Bruce gagged slightly and helped Jean carry out three wasted bodies.

Jean Grey asked "Who where they?"

Healer said "Numbers 110, 290, and 1,000. 110 and 290 died of TB and 1,000 just gave up."

"Thats awful."

Healer shrugged and said coldly "Thats life."

* * *

R**ead and Review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iron Man Armored Adventures Belongs to is owners and my OCs belong to** me**  
**

* * *

___Three Weeks later: _Barracks. 12:30 AM  


"Wake up mon!"

Tony opened his eyes "Wha..?"

Rory looked down at him "I need your help! The General is going to murder a blind girl! We need to find her and hide her!"

* * *

_Death Row_

Rory ran alongside the row "Cell 3...Cell 3..."

Tony whispered "Found it."

Rory picked the lock.

Tony asked "Where did you learn that?"

"I was a thief before they caught me."

Rory opened the door and entered.

Tony followed him and was hit by the smell of vomit "Ugh!"

Rory sighed "They never clean these cells."

The girl was huddled in a corner staring with wide unseeing eyes "Who's there?"

Tony whispered "My names Tony and the other guy is Rory. We are going to save you okay?"

She nodded "I'm Waverly. My sister's name is Rowan have you seen her?"

Rory shrugged "She got promoted to assassin. Now come on!"

They left the cell unlocked and led Waverly out.

* * *

Imogen was awake and seemed to be waiting for something.

A soft knock was heard.

Imogen pulled the piece of paper out of the latch that she had slipped in on the sly.

Tony handed Waverly off to her "Here."

Imogen took her "Thanks Stark. Thanks Rory."

The two boys nodded and snuck off.

Gene woke up "Whats going..?"

Imogen leaned into his face "Khan I need your help but you are NOT allowed to even hint to the guards what we are doing or I'll slit your throat."

Gene nodded "Okaay?"

The girl mentioned to Waverly "This is Waverly Prescott. She was kidnapped around the same time I was. She got beaten so often she went blind and now they're going to kill her. I'm hiding her in the toilet hole."

Gene shouted "WHAT?!"

Imogen slammed her hand over his mouth "Shaddup! Do you want to get caught?"

Gene shook his head.

"Help me then."

* * *

It turned out the toilet hole had a tunnel off to the side. The tunnel was built to hide the kids in if the authorities caught wind of what they where doing. The tunnels where never used However.

They lowered her into the hole and slung her into the tunnel.

Imogen "We will bring you food and try to get the guards to leave us in he cell. Just Keep quiet okay?"

Waverly's voice drifted up "I will thank you."

* * *

The next Morning they ripped apart the camp looking for Waverly.

When they didn't find her they executed the night guard and the guard who locked the cell.

As punishment for the Teens who might of helped they locked them in their cells.

* * *

R**ead and Review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iron Man Armored Adventures Belongs to is owners and my OCs belong to** me**  
**

* * *

_Month Two._

One of the guards tapped Tony on the shoulder "Stark? We need you and Imy to volunteer at the Mental Ward instead of training today."

The guard looked nervous.

Imogen nodded "Okay Phil."

Tony looked questioningly at her after the guard left "Phil?"

"Thats his name."

Tony shook his head "And he lets you call him Phil?"

Imogen shrugged "Almost All the guards would let you call them by their first names. Most of These guys are small time criminals and the meaner ones are former drug addicts."

Tony nodded. Imogen confused him most of the time. She left to do jobs but never tried to escape and when Tony tried she knocked him out and tied him in the closet in the hotel room.

"Why did you let your first partner escape?"

Imogen looked at him for a long time and turned back to her food "She had cancer and wanted to see her parents before she died."

* * *

It was Gene's turn to sit with Waverly.

Gene sighed "How did you end up here?"

Waverly replied "I got kidnapped from my front yard...How did YOU end up here?"

"I was at a party with Stark and the others. Some guys hijacked the limo."

There was a silence.

Gene asked "They don't do that do they?"

Waverly replied "No they're getting bold if they did that or its getting closer to doing the invasion."

* * *

Rick was doing push-ups with Rory.

Rory was grinning "Your terrible mon!"

"No fooling?"

* * *

_Mental Ward AKA Bonkers Bin._

Imogen and Tony where led in by Phil "Kay guys." He practically ran out of the ward.

A high pitched laugh echoed down the hall "HeeeHEEHheeeHEE!"

A small white haired man walked up to them "Hello again Imogen, Mr. Tony Stark." He acknowledged them with a nod.

"Hello Dr. Whittaker" Imogen replied "What do you need help with?"

The man opened his mouth just as a paitent started to scream "I AM DOOMED! DOOMED FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

The doctor said "You could start by calming Dave down."

"DOOOOOMED!"

* * *

R**ead and Review.  
**


End file.
